


Lucky One

by Vrisk_alt (Sarah_the_writer)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alien Biology, Anal, Blood and Injury, Bulge Sucking (Homestuck), Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Edging, Excessive Sexual Fluids, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Fuck Or Die, Hate Sex, Hiveswap: Friendsim, Imperial Drones (Homestuck), Oral, Pailing, Pitch relationship, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sadism, Shameless Smut, Switching, Teasing, Tentabulges (Homestuck), Troll Call (Hiveswap), aaaaanyways, age gap, and in the homestuck universe they can have sex at like the equivalent of human age 13 apparently, man this fic is like kink bingo, noncon or dubcon, not warning for underage because these are homestuck aliens, sharp teeth, sub/dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_the_writer/pseuds/Vrisk_alt
Summary: Gavali Hierlo thinks she's going to die a horrible death on the night of her first imperially mandated bucketing day. Instead something far more interesting happens...
Relationships: Marvsu Xoloto/OC, Marvus Xoloto/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Lucky One

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I'm not creative at all with the scenario lmao  
> Hi hello I wrote this shameless smut over two years ago when I was horny (before hiveswap friendsim came out) and so I decided to share it after digging it out of my notes app (I thought I had deleted it but apparently not? yaaay.) I hope you enjoy, don't read this in public, that would be a bad idea

Gavali Heirlo was in her hive on the night of Bucket Day. It was her 6th wriggling day as it so happened, and thus it was the first one that required her to contribute genetic material to the Mother grub. There was a folder labeled HOMEWORK in glowing alternian that had been tossed onto the floor, leaflets scattered everywhere in a blind panic. Her palmhusk lay broken in the corner, the screen flickering. A few pages from the homework caught the draft, exposing what looked like a blueprint for an Alternian spacecraft and a page of technical definitions describing their makeup. She sat alone in her hive, temporarily hidden rom the threatening hum of drones. Aside from this sound and the occasional dramatic sound coming from a neighboring hive, it was deadly silent. Not a troll to be seen strolling the streets, which by now were turning pink with the sunset, and one could just make out the tops of thousands and thousands of buckets tossed in a pile several blocks away from Gavali’s hive. 

The drones swarmed the sky and filled it with a steady hum. Every time one would pass by, she could feel the shakes racking her whole body increase. Nothing out there could help her. There was not a chance in hell she would survive before one gunned her down, and not a lover to be found. She could hear the hollow rush of air as one passed by her window. They were everywhere- orders as always were to spare no troll and take from all old enough to contribute. And they were searching hives high and low, requiring a coupling from a red or black pairing. It was almost dusk, near the time when all drones retreated to the mouth of the caves that held the mother grub. But they were getting closer now. Any minute they would find her, naked, shivering, and partnerless, and cull her on the spot. She had felt fear before, thought she would die before. She had imagined her how her bronze tinted blood would look spattered across the threshold of her door, culled upon sight by a knocking drone in the middle of the night, and shiver in her sleep. Or, she had thought someday perhaps her horns might be trophies on the wall of some brutal subjuggulator and might bear her name carved roughly into the wood. the words “Gavali” would leer out at her in her dreams. That is, if she was even worth keeping as a trophy. More probably she would end up in a ditch, mudered for some valuables, and left to the wild lusii. But never before had death been so eminent as now. 

A singular humming grew louder and louder until the windows of her house rattled. Here it was; the end. All lowbloods anticipate it, some even welcome it. But she couldn’t bring herself to elicit more than fear- total body, paralyzing fear. The sun didn’t set fast enough. This was the end. She saw the shadow of the drone alight on her porch, heard its heavy hollow breathing. She froze, completely paralyzed in fear, and sweat glistened on her back. Suddenly she felt a searing jab like a knife on her shoulder, and she screamed, loud and shrill, prompting the drone to smash through her glass door to the patio, sending shards flying everywhere, a few glancing off of her leathery skin. She flashed her head around, but only caught a shard of glass across the cheek. Another set of knives were driven into her shoulders and she felt something full force tear into her, a something large and soft and slimy forced into the depths of her nook, where she could feel the pressure on her internal organs. She flew into a blind panic, turning to claw the hell out of her attacker, but before she could even fully turn she felt a broad, flat hand press her chest hard against the floor, leaving her gasping for breath and tears at the edges of her eyes, barely able to make out the drone standing above them with her head pressed flat against bare floor. She registered surprise; the drone hesitated, and then without further ado withdrew a large bucket from one of the spines on its back and threw it at the feet of the large troll pinning her down. The drone turned away and left, flying out to look for any runners or singles to pick off. 

As soon as the drone had left, her mounter gave a ghastly smile, reaching out, and in one smooth movement pulled the receptacle beneath him, forcing her body upwards and her legs off the ground, and pushing himself deeper into her, to the point where his dark purple material dripped from the base of his excessively large bluge. She strained, the muscles in her shoulder bowing unnaturally towards the floor as she clawed vainly for a grip. Gavali felt her heart skip a beat. This was really happening. She felt a large, angular jaw press against her ear as he bended over her, smiling through a solid row of sharklike fangs. 

“Nice to meet you, sweetheart,” 

he rumbled in a low hoarse voice. She could feel his breath against her neck.

“It seems you and I have something in common on this bucket day.” 

She felt him pull out, pull her up, and pull her down harder on top of him, causing a bit of purple to spill from his bulge and trickle into the bucket.

“I thought you might, say, appreciate my helpful intervention on your behalf.” 

Gavali found her voice again this time. She shouted out in rage and fear. 

“YOU LOWBLOODFUCKING SLUDGESh-“ 

She was cut off by a stiff hand over her mouth. 

“Now, now,” 

he said, sliding in and out of her stiffly, 

“We wouldn’t want to get two rowdy, now, would we sweetheart?” 

he asked her, grip tightening on her shoulder and causing a thin line of rusty brown to trickle down her arm. He thrust once more and then spun her completely around with a practiced move of his hands, so she could face him just at a foot’s length.

“You might get us culled. And we certainly wouldn’t want that to happen.” 

She resisted the urge to open her mouth and use her newly freed mouth to dig her teeth into his tough leathery flesh. He was right. This was her chance to live to see tomorrow. She bared her them instead, showing a few vaguely pointy outers. He smiled knowingly.

“Now, darling, I hardly think I’ve properly introduced myself.” 

He took a claw and stroked down her stomach to her spine lump, making her quiver a little, the long spines shifting involuntarily. 

“My name is Marvus, and I’m your savior and matespirit. Congratulations, honey, you’ve earned a spot in highblood society. I trust you will repay me in gratitude and performance for this act of kindness, and your cooperation will result in our sparing from any sort of…” 

-he drew a claw across her neck, watching a bit of fudgeblood bead up- 

“unfortunate consequences of failure to properly copulate.” 

She highly doubted he cared enough to ask her name. A pulse of anger surged through her and she jolted forward, sinking her teeth into his scaly shoulder and letting a gritty growl escape her muffled mouth as she clamped down. His eyes widened and his pupils narrowed for a split second, while she dug into him, and then he moaned into her bite, letting a few streaks of purple fall from the punctures. 

“Well, that’s not quite what I had in mind, but if it’s sadism you want, I guess I ought to let you have some fun, too, eh, sweetie?” 

He pushed all the way into her again, prompting a loud moan, and a small popping noise as her spines came open and the seams of her bulge unsealed.

“That’s more like it!” 

He croned in a pleased tone, and repeated the procedure, prompting a thin, slimy jet of bronze mixed with purple to escape her nook, this time digging further into her shoulders as he bore down on her. Using all of her concentration, she looked down at the bucket. Their material only barely covered the bottom of the bucket. 

“Oh, don’t you worry about that, my pumpkin,” 

he said, thrusting again and prompting more to trickle out, 

“We’re just getting started.” 

She felt a hand swipe roughly across her face and her vision was obscured by thick purple slime. She spat in disgust, and he rolled inside of her. She could feel the weight in her legs shift backwards, and every muscle in her lower half strained taught around his twitching protrusion. He pushed forward and her whole body shifted forward in turn, forcing her to extend her elbows as a counterbalance. Her hips seemed to creak like an old chair under the pressure. He pushed into her, and she imagined the weight of the entire alternian galaxy within her. This was a cosmic duty, after all, and one her species relied on. Six daggers were driven into her when he went deep this time, blood trickling down and mingling with the wetness there. Her head was spinning, light spots tingling at the edges of her vision as she felt him wrap his arms around her shoulder and thrust upward, once, then again, and again. This time she felt thick ropes of slime crawling from her nook and rolling off of his bulge. He rocked forward rhythmically, gradually getting faster and rougher until she was panting. He didn’t stop, but kept going and going, his narrow, strong hard hips all the way against her gluteus, sharp spines gouging her a little more each time, going not quite to the end and pulling out when she was good and excited. She rolled her hips a little as he withdrew from her, a long string trailing between them, and he grinned. Blood trickled down her leg, some of it getting caught in the bucket. He turned her to face him, eying the leaking plates of her bone bulge and her opened spines.

“Hmmm, yeah you like it,” 

he rumbled, this time a bit of edge in his voice, and took his claw once more and drug it delicately along the unsealed plates of her bone bulge. They quivered and she strained her face in an attempt to keep them closed, but he tickled just the hairs of her nook and they flew open, her long slimy bulge falling forward with a wet macking sound. She blushed furiously as he looked at her bulge between her legs, dripping genetic material like a leaky faucet. 

“Beautiful,” 

he chimed, 

“Beautiful thing.” 

She tried to hide her blush, turning away from him, and he swung her small legs around and pressed into the small of her back, making her rear curve and her nook pop up. He slid himself into her soft opening once more, slowly and steadily this time, the purple tentacle glistening as the pores oozed, his bulge visibly distending her small belly. He took her once, and then he took her twice, and then, slowly, he pushed into her once more, his own nook glistening and dripping as he withdrew. She moaned loudly and surreptitiously reached for her bulge to stroke it. He continued to rut against her, and when she was sure he couldn’t see or notice, she caught hold of it, just past the end, and felt a surge of hormones as she stroked its soft body, feeling her way up, and prompting a small jet to squirt audibly against the side of the bucket, the excess from her nook dribbling down her legs. He snatched her wrist, twisting it painfully behind her. She gasped breathily, trying to loosen a leg in vain to kick him in the bulge. 

“ah ah ah,” 

he chided, 

“Not quite yet.”

She could feel her feet being grinded into the floor by his heavy knees, and the burgeoning spine beneath the cap. She snarled angrily, her bulge pulsating as he turned her to face him. He smiled and firmed his grip on her back, but before he could pull on top of her, she grabbed him and pushed her bulge all the way into his nook, and thrust there, clinging against him and digging claws, teeth, and bulge into him until she let out a loud breathy moan and spurt again, and again, and again inside of him, the excess dribbling out of his nook. Blood trailed from another set of puncture wounds on his shoulders and back. He forced her out and it poured from his nook, sloshing messily into the bucket. It was almost two inches of peanut butter and jelly colored slime. He took both claws and raked them hard down her back, making her scream as thick ribbons of chocolate blood poured from the gouges. She swung a free leg at him, plunging into his side with the spike on her heel. In retaliation, he slammed her hands to the floor, and she felt her fingers nearly splinter under the pressure. He rolled and forced his bulge all the way into her anus, making her shriek hoarsely.

“You wanted to be punished, then,”

he said, without quite as much of a self-satisfied lilt, 

“I can do that.” 

He thrust into her as hard as he could, and she spurt again from both nook and bulge. He also spurt, and she screamed again in anger, reaching for his bulge when he pulled out to squirt, and when she had it she squeezed as hard as she could. He yowled, but she couldn’t care less. She was breathing raggedly, gasping out between the hitches of her breath. He increased pressure until she wanted to cry out, but he had his big clawed hand over her mouth again as he plunged deep into her, shifting her just so she would sit all the way down on his bulge, and she could feel the halves of her ass separating as she went down. 

“GmphhahhaaaAAAAAA!” 

her scream rang out as she watched her tentabulge go hard and felt her heart skip as the pain chafed her, and she spurt so hard that she nearly knocked the bucket over. Marvus took her bulge and aimed it for the bucket, and when it dribbled to a stop, he took her twice more, pulling her body down on top of him and feeling the unbearably pleasurable constriction once, twice, and he pulled out quickly and roughly pushed her out of the way, making bizarre throaty sounds, and stroked himself once, prompting a torrid jet to splatter into the bucket. He moaned and spurt everywhere, filling the bucket halfway and still squirting everywhere when she rolled him over her, breathlessly heaving, and yanked his head down onto her bulge. With an enormous jet of purple liquid, he squirted all over the rug and the floor, and he deepthroated her bulge. To her surprise, Marvus let her grab his hair, a muffled moaning when she pulled is throat down onto her bulge repeatedly. It went in, distending his throat and wriggling all the way down. The inside of his throat felt so pleasant and sticky. She could feel his pulse rapid from the inside, his jugular coursing hot and fast. She trembled as she felt the ecstasy of her bulge being hugged by the walls of his throat, his saliva filling his mouth as he gagged a little with a gurgling sound when she forced it all the way into his maw. The hot currents of his saliva mixed with the lukewarm oozing currents of her material in little streams. She sloshed around inside of him, wrapping her legs around her feet as he moved his tongue just under its base and curled it around to the end. She came hard with a definitive spurt and a squelch, and then grabbed below his jaw in a final grip of ecstasy, forcing him to swallow it. He came up grinning, light bronze smeared thick on his black lips. 

“You’ve got more in you than I thought, pretty little thing.” 

He wrapped a hand around her ankle and pulled out one leg. “But you’re getting a little rowdy. I say we do something a little more, say, conventional.” 

He loomed over her, bulge dripping, skin smeared with come, and she dribbled a little at the sight of him looming over her on all fours. He took his bulge and thrust into her, this time more quickly than before. He set her bottom down carefully on the floor and let his huge bulge slide underneath and into her nook, an pulled her backwards onto his lap. He lifted her up by her hips, still inside of her, and slowly he pulled her into him as he stood, and she held onto his arms to keep herself propped. More and more quickly he bounced her, dripping all the while on the already slippery floor, and she moaned and breathed as he started marathoning. Spurt.She moved inside him. He curled his bulge farther up inside of her. Shlick. She took his free hand and bit his knuckle, and jacked off with the other hand. Spatter. He rolled in her again. Squelch. Her moaning rose to a fever pitch as he bounced her more fervently, and she reached back to clasp his hands with her own. She beared her teeth and cried out into the dusk, and he bellowed as they simultaneously came hard and fast, flooding the floor and overflowing the bucket. 

he cut off quickly. The bucket was full. His eyes widened in panic, the first time she had ever seen the expression on his face. He hastened to the loadgaper and poured about two inches off the top, and then returned with it in his hand right as she heard the suddering sound of the drone landing on the porch. It entered through the smashed sliding glass door. He handed the drone the bucket, slightly shaking as the drone took the offering, its long, spiky appendage extended to examine the contents. Marvus held his breath, and Gavali ceased her panting for a minute, eyes widened in anticipation. The drone looked from Marvus to the bucket and to marvus again, and then, with a smooth movement that didn’t even stir the contents, it transferred the bucket to his other gauntlet clad hand, one that bore a curving, black spade. Then, it turned heel and left without another sound. Gavali collapsed on the floor, hyperventilating, and Marvus dashed downstairs. 

“Well, hun, it’s been nice!” 

he exclaimed breathily, clambering down the stairs to the kitchen to steal the last of her soda and lusus milk and rehydrate. He dug out the carton and a can along with it, downing both in a few gulps. As he discarded the carton to leave, he stopped for a moment. He could still hear her wheezing. She would die. A little pathetic, but at least she took it well...No deal to him, he thought. But something occurred to him. His very own sex slave. It could be a hell of a status symbol. While uncommon, it wasn’t unheard of for a purpleblood to have a sex slave, and oh, how this would make the other purples jealous! Surely the Grand Highblood would permit his most loyal and murderous devotee a single fudgeblooded sex slave. Oh, they would all be green with envy thinking of it. Especially that murderous kiss ass female, Chahut. Even though he was exhausted and spent, he felt himself writhe a little and dew up at the thought. Yes, a sex slave would do most beautifully to have, and then he could finally force that flighty jade to K with him. Without another hesitation, he shuffled through her cabinets tossing things aside until he found a water bottle, and he filled it. Another brilliant thought occurred to him. He smiled nastily. Unzipping his pants and teasing out his bulge, he jacked off and squirted into the last few inches of the bottle, dribbling down his pants a little as he put it away. He zipped back up hastily and closed the bottle, shaking it up. It was impossible to see the purple tint to the liquid through the rust orange plastic. He ran back upstairs and gave it to her, and she gulped thirstily. 

“More”, 

she motioned with her hand. He went to refill it, but she held onto his hand. 

“Down,” 

she motioned weakly with her hands. Though dehydrated himself, he obediently unzipped, and she rubbed his spine lump until it unsealed. She took the end of his bulge and set it on her tongue, bouncing the end around a little before feeding the thing into her mouth and sucking hard, massaging the length with her tongue in little circles. He rocked and sweat, digging his nails into his palms, and she gulped down long strings of slippery material, bobbing deeper and shallower and with each pull drinking another ounce. He could feel himself dragging at his wits end, his body producing liquid for her, until at last he came hard all the way down her throat, and she drank and drank and drank until he was dry. She smirked at his exhausted and euphoric expression, and then slowly and shakily rose herself to go downstairs and retrieve some water for the both of them. They thirstily drank, she four more bottles and he seven before collapsing on the floor of her ruined hive, utterly exhausted. Marvus fell asleep on Gavali’s term finals homework, not to awaken until the following morning. She passed out with her feet in the middle of the slippery mess, having lived to see the next morning, and plus one unexpected lover.


End file.
